The de Noir Twins
by changeofheart505
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy knew she and her children would have to leave. Lucius wasn't the same, and she wasn't about to lose her children as well. The years go by and soon news of the Triwizard Tournament come to show. Inviting her children's school to attend...4th year, genderbend, fem!Draco Drarry, Lunsy, Bleville, FredzxGeorgexOC minor character bashing.
1. Chapter 1

_**KNOCK**_

 _ **KNOCK**_

 _ **KNOCK**_

Lily looked up from her spot in the kitchen. She wasn't expecting mlre company outside of Sirius, his cousin Andromeda, who had brought her daughter Nymphadora over to meet Harry, and Alice and Neville Longbottom, whom she has had a few visits with. The group was currently in a family room James had recently finished. The room was adjacent to the kitchen, so she wasn't surprised to see a small head pop around the corner.

"Who is it Mrs. Potter?" Nymphadora asked. The young girl was bouncing on her heels.

Lily shrugged and went over to the door, wand in hand just in case, and opened it. She almost let her wand drop at the sight of her childhood friend with younger sister of one of the woman inside. And just to add to her surprise, was the two bundles in their arms.

"Lily," Severus Snape murmured, his eyes reflecting how much he still loved her, something she wished could be shared with another. Yes, she cared for him, but not in the way he did for her. However, she couldn't deny that she still enjoyed being his friend.

"Severus, Narcissa Bla-"

"Malfoy. Though, it may as well be Black again..." the blonde beauty next to Severus said.

A whimper came from the bundle Narcissa held. She gently bounced it, murmuring softly as she did. Lily lowered her wand slightly, and moved aside. Accepting the silent permission to enter, Severus nudged Narcissa, urging her to go in.

As soon as they were inside, Lily closed the door and locked it. Turning to the two new guests, she told them she would lead them somewhere to talk momentarily.

She quickly lifted three trays from the kitchen counter and motioned the two to follow her as she walked into the newest family room. She wasn't surprised to hear the following:

"Cissy?"

"Andy?"

"Snivellous."

"Mutt."

"Hello again Mrs. Potter!"

Lily chuckled, "hello Dora."

She lowered the trays to table before her and gestured to the empty seats available. One by Andromeda on the couch, and a chair next to Alice.

Narcissa sat next to her sister, and Severus sat in the chair. Sirius shifted away from the man, returning to the two baby boys before him.

Andromeda glanced at her sister, "I didn't know you had children. Is Severus the father? Cissy, I thought you knew better than to have an affair on your husband...no matter how much I detest him."

"Yes, the twins are mine. No, Severus isn't the father. He is the Godfather, if you must know."

"Why are you here Narcissa?" Sirius asked looking up. Sure, he and Narcissa didn't always see eye to eye, but she was fun before Hogwarts and Lucius Malfoy got to her.

"I had to get away...Lucius, he's not the same...he's gone mad." She shifted in her seat, hesitating, before setting the child she held on the floor. Severus set the other down as well. The children looked at their mother, who smiled gently and nodded. Seeing they had their mother's okay, they moved closer to the other two toddlers.

While they played, their laughter filling the air as Dora made her hair flash bright colors, the adults began to speak.

"Congratulations, I guess," Sirius murmured glancing at the two newest additions to the crowd of children.

"Thank you. The boy is Orion Harper and the girl Draconis Lyra." Narcissa said fondly. Andromeda snorted. Narcissa shot her a look. "What, may I ask, is so amusing dear sister?"

"That our family never changes with the silly astrological names. But where did you get Harper from?"

Narcissa shook her head with amusement, "Music Andy. Music. The harp and the lyre." ..

Andromeda nodded. She smiled at her baby sister, happy to have a moment like the one they were in.

Alice bit her lips. She didn't know much about the youngest Black sister, the new Lady Malfoy, she hardly ever interacted with her outside of classes, the occasional detention give-outs, but other than that, they didn't talk. It was odd, to say the least, to see two people she had heard nothing but negative things about, in the same room with the people who spoke ill of them. Sirius for obvious reasons, Andromeda who was always torn, Lily who cared for one but never really for the other, and herself, who didn't know what to think.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to my favorite cousin..."

Alice jumped at those words. 'Goodbye?'

Sirius felt his jaw drop. Goodbye? She came to tell him goodbye?

"Why? And how'd you know where to find me?"

Narcissa smiled bitterly, "I'm leaving. I'm taking my children and leaving Britain."

She looked at the two blonds on the floor. She could feel her eyes water. She didn't want to do this. She wanted to stay home. Stay with Lucius. Be a proper family. But the Dark Lord...he was a cruel man. And he took her husband from her. Driving him as mad as her eldest sister, Bellatrix.

"As to how I knew...call it intuition."

Sirius snorted but said nothing. He looked at his cousin's children. It was hard to tell them apart. If it were for the single ribbon one wore, he wouldn't be able to tell them apart. At least, he hoped the one with the ribbon was the girl...

He wasn't sure what to feel about this. It was so sudden. And if he were to be honest to himself, it hurt. He didn't know why, but it did. It hurt to hear those words.

Silence befell the group, only broken by gurgling and laughter of the five children. Narcissa sighed and looked at her children again. Draconis, wearing a single bow in her pale hair, and Orion her oldest child. They looked so happy...so carefree. But she just couldn't let them stay. So they had to leave.

"Where will you go?" Andromeda asked breaking the silence.

Narcissa shrugged, "I was thinking France, but...oh, I don't know..."

She smiled slightly when Orion made his way over, putting his hands up, motioning her to grab him. She took her son into her arms, brushing his light hair, and keeping her gaze going from him to his sister.

They would have to leave soon. Where, she still wasn't sure. But she had tried so hard, to have the family she has now, but after so many attempts, it was still left incomplete. Not because she lacked the children, it was because she couldn't bring herself to leave Lucius. She couldn't bring herself to bring a new father into her children's lives. They had a father. He would get better...how, she wasn't sure. But he'd fine. He had to. They would be a proper family again...

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

MANY YEARS LATER...

"Good morning m'lady!"

Narcissa couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. She looked up to see her young hostess, a girl with silvery white hair and violet tinted blue eyes.

"Good morning Sakura," she greeted. The young girl beamed at her, turning to the kitchens. Narcissa followed, and sat at the table, not surprised to see the darker skinned woman embracing the fairer one. It was a common sight between the "sisters," and it wasn't like they did much before her. Yet.

"Yami," Sakura prodded the other with her wooden spoon, "what are we gonna do today?"

The other put on a face of deep thought, resting her chin on her lover's head. "I was thinking a day of relaxation. I heard the twins would be returning to England, is it true mudflower?"

At first, the nickname seemed insulting to Narcissa. Of course, that was years ago, when her children were only roughly three years old...

 _Flashback_

 _She had lived in France for roughly three years, but it wasn't far enough away to calm her. Her children were now three years old, and she knew they would need to go away. So it was time to leave...again._

 _Why was this so difficult? She didn't even know where to go..._

 _She smiled down at her children both of whom smiled back before turning back to chatter with one another._

 _"-very lovely! The cherry blossoms were to die for!" Narcissa paused and listened in on the conversation nearby. "I'm telling you Liane, Japan is a beautiful country. And..." the woman leaned in, though Narcissa could still make out what she said thanks to some charms, "rumors have it, there's a special island there, hidden in the forests. An angel will guide you to it, and you will live in peace."_

 _Narcissa fled as quickly as she could. Rumors or not, that sounded too good to be true._

 _But even so, Japan would do for a year or two._

 _..._

 _She should have known better. Narcissa grumbled as she looked around. Draconis and Orion stood next to her, holding onto her soiled robes._

 _She had decided back in France to simply apparate to Japan. Anywhere would do. And low and behold, they landed in the middle of a forest after a rainy day. To add to insult to injury, she was the most soiled. The twins honestly looked fine aside from their dirty shoes and socks._

 _"Mama," Orion tugged on the skirts of her dirty robes._

 _Shooting her son a look, Narcissa simply said, "What is it?"_

 _The young boy, in return, simply pointed. Narcissa felt her eyes widen._

 _"'Rumors have it, there's a special island there, hidden in the forests. An angel will guide you to it, and you will live in peace.'"_

 _So...it was true..._

 _She couldn't stop looking at the child in front of her. Her raven colored hair and violet and blue eyes were pretty enough, the glow around her made her seem like she was ethereal._

 _"Hello." She said softly, as if not wanting to scare them._

 _"..."_

 _The girl smiled brightly. And walked forwards. She held her hand out expectantly. When Narcissa made no move, the girl huffed and simply took the older woman's hands in her own. And in a flash, they were gone._

 _Narcissa felt oddly sick once they arrived...where ever they were._

 _The colors seemed odd...everything seemed muted..._

 _The girl was quick to lead them up a set of stairs._

 _"Sakura Yami," the girl paused and turned around slowly. As did Narcissa, the twins were too busy looking around to notice they had stopped._

 _Narcissa wondered how much more she would be surprised. A tall, regal looking, woman stood right before her. Her golden eyes pierced into her silvery blue ones, and the thing that was most outstanding, were her extra appendages, a pair of fox ears and nine tails. A kitsune._

 _"Sakura," the kitsune spoke again, "what have I told you about bringing people into this haven?"_

 _Sakura, as the girl seemed to be called, looked down, the glow around her dying a bit as she replied softly, "To not to, Miss Yu."_

 _The other woman nodded, and softened her gaze, "Brighten up little moonbeam. You did nothing wrong. I would just like it if you asked first. Your guests may stay with you."_

 _Sakura beamed and thanked her rapidly as she took the twins hands and began pulling them in._

 _"Who are they?" A new voice asked. Narcissa turned and saw another girl, this one so transparent she couldn't help but wonder if she was a ghost child._

 _"Zahra, your light brought these guests. I have yet to get their names."_

 _"My name is Narcissa. Narcissa Black. The twins are my children. Draconis and Orion."_

 _Zahra simply blinked and floated over. She looked the woman over and said, "Welcome to our home Mudflower," and followed her light and the twins._

 _Narcissa however, felt her eye twitch. Mudflower. Mudflower?!_

 _Miss Yu chuckled, "Lady Black, I am Setsuna Yu, you can call me Setsuna, Suna, Miss Yu, or simply Yu."_

 _Narcissa nodded._

 _She was quiet for a moment before she said one thing, "Mudflower?!"_

 _Setsuna let out a chuckle. "Zahra is an Egyptian shadow demon and ancient spirit. She lives off the energy of her Light, Sakura, but the girl hasn't gotten her full powers, so they often switch who controls her body. Zahra was often called Mudflower. The term was used for beautiful women of slavery. Zahra, however, was a thief at the time, so..."_

 _Narcissa's eyes widened and she looked down, some of her jewelry were missing. But...how? She didn't feel or see her do it..._

 _Setsuna sighed bemusedly and approached her. She took the stunned witch in her arms and lead her inside._

 _"You and your children are welcome here. Rest, and we'll see what we can do in the morning."_

 _End Flashback_

The island...their new home, was odd but accepting. She had met the few inhabitants of it. And they were so different than what she could have ever known. A young woman from the stars and the moon who accompanied her, a pair of twins, a girl and boy, who came and went, telling tales of the future, the past and different worlds. The mermaids of precious gems who lived the lake, who would mourn the loss of their youngest every summer's eve. And many, many, more.

"It's true," she replied, "they'll be joining Beauxbatons in their journey."

The other nodded and moved away from the position she was in.

"Are you concerned?" She asked as she sat in front of Narcissa, knife held loosely in her hand.

Narcissa eyed the knife for a moment, but paid it no attention. She was never struck with it, but she was still cautious with the Egyptian spirit.

"Well Zahra," she said as Sakuda began to place food before the two, "I do have some, I just hope no one makes the connection to..."

"Your husband."

Narcissa nodded. While the twins did get a good education in both the Isles of the Lost and at Beauxbatons, in neither did she sign them up as a Malfoy or a Black. They were signed up as Harper and Lyra DeNoir.

She hummed as she thought of them. Orion and Draconis were doing well in their studies, both excelling in Potions and elemental magic, Orion with fire and Draconis with water.

Zahra set the knife down in favor of the drink before her. She let out a hum herself before turning to Narcissa, "what if we go with them? Sakura can travel with them and I'm always a shadow away."

Narcissa thought it over. The two girls had been more than generous with her and her children. Sakura becoming the older sister the twins never had, and Zahra someone who would comfort them when she was too exhausted to do so. It may have been due to the fact the young woman was several millennia older than her, but Zahra knew how to comfort the twins. She remembered the first time it had happened.

 _Flashback_

 _It had been a month since they arrived. A month since they found their new home._

 _Narcissa wasn't sure if they would stay. Part of her wanted to keep moving. Another wanted to go back home. Back to Lucius and hope everything would be fine. And the last part, the one she was currently listening to, wanted to settle down._

 _She sighed as she made her way back inside the home of the angel who had brought her and her children to the Isles of the Lost, as she had learned it was called, and almost dropped the basket in her hands when she heard sobbing. Draconis._

 _Setting it down quickly on the table, she sprinted to her daughter's room, and quickly pushed the door open._

 _She stopped in her tracks as she made out the other figure in the room. Zahra Re._

 _She hadn't been noticed and she watched on as Zahra rubbed her daughter's chest, murmuring in a language she didn't understand. Draconis was flushed, her face red in the dark, and Narcissa took a mental note to get her healing potions and salves._

 _She continued to watch and knocked when she saw her daughter had calmed down, "How long..."_

 _Zahra stared at her, her blood red and Nile blue eyes shining in the darkness of the room._

 _"A while now Mudflower."_

 _Narcissa pursed her lips at the name but made no comment about it. She walked over, flicking her wand and her healers bag came to her. She kneeled next to her daughter, pausing when she saw Orion sleeping in the bed with her. She smiled softly and began to check over them both. It was possible whatever Draconis had, Orion had now due to him sleeping in her bed._

 _"Thank you," she whispered, eyes turning to small spirit next to her. The girl was obviously using Sakura's energy in order to have the solid body she had. But it was fading, meaning it was a temporary thing. "May I ask, what were you telling her."_

 _Zahra shook her head as she sat on the small dresser in the room._

 _"It was Ancient Egyptian, so you wouldn't have been able to understand if I repeated it. But I was telling her the night was watching over her."_

 _"The night?"_

 _Zahra nodded, "I always felt comfort from the night. In the day, I was running for my life, it was easy for people to see me. But at night, I felt safe. Like the darkness was shielding me from the ones who wanted to hurt me. And I eventually became one with it, and I hate it when anyone passes me off as something to be afraid of, because I'm not. The dark is necessary, the night is important, the moon and stars are just as important as the sun and white clouds."_

 _Narcissa said nothing as she took that in. She turned to reply only to see Zahra had gone. She looked around but nothing. She sighed and picked her son up after making sure Draconis would be okay. She made her way to Orion's room and paused at Sakura's door, which was open. She saw Zahra embracing the younger girl, back in her transparent. She smiled as Zahra opened her eyes and smiled back, her embrace tightening slightly._

 _"Thank you," Narcissa whispered once again. Zahra nodded and motioned for her to close the door._

 _Narcissa nodded and gently shut the door. She made her way to Orion's room, set him down in his bed, and checked him over. Seeing he was fine, she kissed his forehead and made her way to her room after she exited his._

 _She looked back to their hostesses room and smiled. They would be fine. Just fine._

 _End Flashback_

"Both of you go with them, keep an eye on them, please. I trust you."

The two nodded.

Narcissa sighed with relief. She would see her children off in a few days. They would be going to Hogwarts. The school they would have gone to, had she stayed back in England. Who's to say they'll want to return, or if someone recognizes them as Lucius' children. She jumped when a hand touched her. Sakura smiled gently at her and the mother smiled back. Her children would be fine.

At least, she hoped they would be...


	3. Chapter 3

Zahra eyed the note in her hand before looking at the building before her. Shrugging, she quickly made her way inside, merging with the shadows of the hidden part od the building complex. She stayed hidden until she came across the two occupants of the building. She didn't say anything, deciding to just wait for them to notice her.

* * *

Sirius and Remus jumped when they noticed the girl with them. She stood at the table, blue and red eyes gazing straight at them. Scrambling for their wands, they pointed them at the intruder.

"How'd you get in here?!" Sirius practically yelled, "Who do you think you are?!"

The girl looked bemused before simply saying:

"I am, who I am. Because that is who I am. And if you can't accept me for who I am...then fuck you."

Sirius spluttered, shock evident on his face. Remus looked slightly amused and eyed the piece of parchment the girl threw towards them. Picking it up, he quickly scanned it before nudging Sirius harshly in the ribs.

Yelping, Sirius turned to the other man, glaring at him, and about to tell him off, when the note was shoved under his nose.

 **The reflection is as beautiful as the one looking into it.**

.

 **Sirius,**

 **I am sending this message to you with one of my hostesses. The twins wil be joining Beauxbatons in their trip to Hogwarts. I don't know if they'll have to have a place to stay, so I beg of you, let them in their home. I don't know if they'll wish to attend Hogwarts after all these years. Both my hostesses have agreed to look out for them. They won't give you much trouble.**

 **.**

 **Best regards, Cissa.**

Sirius looked at the girl, who shrugged and sat down. He frowned and sat as well.

"So," he said, "are you going to tell me who you are?"

"I told you, I am who I, because that if who I am, and if you can't accept that-"

"Then fuck me, I know."

Remus snorted, much the annoyance of Sirius and the utter amusement of their guest. Sirius stood, grumbling under his breath. He had to write to Harry, tell him of their...guests...

Remus shook his head and turned to the girl. "My name is Remus Lupin, that is Sirius Black. Let us know if you need anything."

He made his way over to Sirius.

"Zahra."

They stopped. Sirius turned around and Remus looked over his shoulder.

"My name, is Zahra. Zahra Re."

The two man turned to each other, before nodding to the girl and leaving. Once they were gone, Zahra smirked, her eyes flashing red before she banished back into the comforts of the shadows. She had some exploring to do here.

* * *

 **Okay, so for any one who reads these, know this. I do MODERATE my reviews, passing forward ones that say something nice, and ones that are helpful to me as a writer (critiques). I do delete ones that are essentially full of bullshit. Like the one I recently got about Fred and George's relationship.**

 **Fred and George are both dating Orion Malfoy/Black, or as they'll first meet him, Harper DeNoir. The pairing is essentially: FredxOrionxGeorge or FredxHarperxGeorge, and depending on how i want this to play out, it could eventually just end up GeorgexOrion or GeorgexHarper.**

 **The story of the DeNoirs isn't all taking place in this story, should I choose, I may go into their time in the Isles, or have them go on to stay at Hogwarts, things like that, in different fanfics once this one is finished.**

 **And finally, if ya don't like something about this story, don't bother to read it because I'm not changing it. There is twincest in a threesome in this fanfic. Either accept it as it is, or stop reading.**

 **~Chibi**


End file.
